Valentine Scavenger Hunt
by Magical Reality
Summary: Its Valentines Day and Zuko is determined to make it special for Katara. He leaves a trail of clues for her to follow, each one accompinied with a special gift. Katara follows the clues all afternoon until she reaches the end. What could the grand prize be? Zutara oneshot. No perfect poetry or anything, just something fun.


**_Happy Valentines Day!_**

* * *

Zuko checked through his list of things once more before folding the sheet of paper and slipping it into his pocket. Today was Valentines Day and it was his first Valentines Day having a real girlfriend. He wanted it to special for her since, at least he hoped, it was her first Valentines Day too with a real boyfriend. He had spent the past couple of months constructing poems and buying gifts for her and figuring out where he was going to hide each clue and gift. The most time probably went into the grand prize she was going to find. Zuko had received lots of help from his Uncle, mainly on the poems, and his "expertise" in love did not disappoint when Zuko needed ideas or advice.

This whole little scavenger hunt was going to start with a tiny letter that was supposed to be seen as a simple Valentines Day card, but is secretly disguised as the first clue. His plan was to give it to her after lunch and then disappear for the rest of the day until it came time for to find the last one.

Just then, Uncle Iroh popped his head in through Zuko's bedroom door. "Everything is going as planned. Suki just left with Katara to go shopping. We only have about an hour or so, so lets go hide everything."

"Alright. Are the others ready?"

Iroh nodded. His Uncle was not the only other person aware of the this whole scheme. Sokka, Aang, and Toph were all in on it too and they were going to help hide things while Suki had Katara distracted.

"Ok. Lets go."

About an hour later...

"Are you sure these new sandals don't make my feet look too fat?" Katara asked Suki as they walked back up to the Fire Palace.

Suki laughed and shook her head. "For the last time Katara, they look fine!"

Katara looked unsurely down at her feet again. "Well I suppose."

"Besides I think they will go great with that new outfit you got," Suki reassured. "Now hurry up or we'll be late for lunch."

"Ok, ok, I'm hurrying!" Katara laughed as Suki grabbed her hand and dragged her up the rest of the stairs.

After Katara and Suki had washed up and changed into their newly purchased clothes, they headed to the dining room for lunch. They were greeted cheerfully by the others who had just sat down themselves.

"You guys were out for forever and you only got that?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

Suki sat down on her cushion beside him and rested her arms on the table. "You better believe it."

Sokka started at Suki suspiciously for a moment before releasing a forfeiting sigh. "Alright whatever."

"We are girls too, ya know," Katara said as she sat down in between Zuko and Toph. "We do take a bit longer to pick out our attire than you boys."

"Hey!"

"Chill out Sokka. She has an excellent point," Zuko retorted.

Katara crossed her arms affirmatively. "See? Someone agrees with me."

"He's your boyfriend, Sugar Queen," Toph said blandly as she picked something out of her teeth with her pinky finger. "He has to agree with you."

Just then, someone walked in from the kitchen balancing a tray of freshly made meat sandwichs in his hands. "Lunch is served."

"Perfect timing! I'm sooooo hungry!" Sokka exclaimed as he licked his lips.

Suki and Katara rolled their eyes at the Water tribesman.

"Sokka, your always hungry," Aang said with a big grin.

After lunch...

"Well me and Toph are off to go spar!" Aang called as him and the earth bender headed off down the hall.

"See you two later then!" Suki called back. She turned to Sokka and then elbowed him.

"Oh- uh... me and Suki were just going to... uh... look at the... flowers in the gardens!" Sokka stuttered.

Suki took his hand figuring it was a good enough excuse. "That's right. Come on Sokka," Suki smiled sweetly as she began pulling him down the hall.

"Ok, I uh, guess see you later then," Katara replied.

"Hey Kat?"

Katara turned to Zuko. "Yeah?"

A small blush bloomed on his cheeks as he handed her the card. "Happy Valentines Day."

Katara smiled and blushed too as she took the card. "Aww thank you Zuko!"

"Your welcome," he smiled. He scratched his neck as Katara began to open the envelope. "I have a few things to do. Catch up with you later?"

Katara nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks," he replied and then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Katara flushed and watched as Zuko turned and left her in the hallway. She quickly smothered her blush and continued to open the card. She pulled it out of the envelope and opened it.

A very special Valentine

That's just to let you know

How dear and wonderful you are

You are sweeter than sweet

And will find this so where sweets are made

Katara giggled at the little poem as she realized what Zuko was doing.

"That goof. Alright Zuko, I'll follow your little clue," Katara said to herself. She pondered the poem for a moment and then remembered the tour of the Palace Zuko had given her back when she and the rest of the Gaang were first moving into the Palace. She recalled him briefly showing her the kitchen and how she saw a woman alone in a corner making chocolates. "Well it's worth a try."

Katara walked to the kitchen and, sure enough, lying on a clean counter top was a small box of Fire Nation chocolates with another card resting on top of it. She grabbed her gift and quickly exited the busy kitchen so she could open her next clue.

The blue roses I see create a new story

The seasons are many, the reasons are few

Of what remains, is that I will always love you

Red is the color love, vibrant and clear

My love is the same way and even where all things bloom

This remains true

"Hmm... where all things bloom. I guess that might be the gardens," Katara reasoned thoughtfully. "But how will I know where to look? The gardens are huge!"

She looked down at the poem again. "I guess I'll just try the rose garden first. That seems logical."

She immediately began walking for the gardens with the chocolates and letters in hand. When she came to the gardens, she wandered for a bit looking for the rose garden. She found it a few minutes later, and lying on a stone bench by some of the rose bushes were three pink, white, and red roses tied together with a crimson ribbon and another note laying under them. She quickly picked them up and read the next note.

You are my diamond

Precious and rare

I guess that makes me the richest boy in the world

Our love is like a ring

It goes round and round and never stops

It seems like a fantasy story

So sometimes I forget how very real it is

Katara continued to follow clue after clue that Zuko had left in specific places with a special gift. She spent her whole afternoon wandering in and out and around the castle that she didn't realize that it was getting dark outside. After she found a pearl necklace under her bed, she read her last clue.

As we watch the sun go down

I want to let you know

Just how much I love you

My love for you is forever

And I will never let you go

You are the one I have been searching for

You are the one I have finally found

I can't live without you

That's how special you are

Come to the place where we first confessed our feelings

So we can always remember what it's like to be happy

Katara smiled at Zuko's words. She quickly dumped all of her presents onto her bed and ran down the hall towards the gardens. No way would I ever forget where I told you I loved you, Zuzu. Some memories are just beautiful to ever forget and those are the only memories worth keeping.

She rushed down the steps and came to halt when she reached Ursa's garden. Her heart leaped when she saw a picnic blanket laid out on the grass with glowing lanterns hung on the branches of the tree above and candles surrounding the blanket. Her heart glowed though when she saw her love sitting on the blankets with a small basket beside him. He stood up and caught her in his arms as she came running toward him.

"Did you enjoy your little hunt?" he asked as she hugged him tight.

She nodded against his chest. "It was wonderful. Thank you. It's one of the most specialist things anybody has ever done for me."

Zuko smiled and released her. "I'm glad you liked it."

The two then sat down on the blanket and talked for a while over juice and rolls with butter and honey. When they finished, they sat side by side and watched the light from the candles and lanterns reflect off the water in the turtleduck pond.

"It's so pretty. Thank you," Katara said in a low voice as she rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.

He smiled contentedly and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Anything for you. Happy Valentines Day, Kit Kat."

Katara gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Valentines Day, Zuzu."

°• •°

Love is a promise

Love is a souvenir

Once given, never forgotten

Never let it disappear

°• •°

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Someone loves you

Here is a clue

•°○ {John 3:16} ○°•


End file.
